Second Chance: Rise of the Savior
by webhead217
Summary: All hope is lost...Everyone is dead. Naruto must go back to protect his loved ones. FIRST STORY. READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. ILL UPDATE FREQUENTLY
1. Chapter 1

Hope was gone. The ground was littered with bodies. Only a select few remain standing. In the center of the blood fest, were a blonde teenager, with blood oozing out of every inch of his atrociously orange jumpsuit. His left arm, detached, left somewhere in the massacre. Across from him stood a man with spiked, jet black hair with a swirling red eye with black tomoes connecting around the pupil, and another purple eye, rippled with black lines.

"Don't you see now, Naruto?" Obito started "Peace can never be obtained, there will always be people who disrupt the balance. That's what Madara taught me. My so called sensei, your father, your lazy ass sensei, my supposed friend, even her. Rin. They were all fools, thinking that there could ever be peace-"

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE!" Naruto furiously screams as he begins to sprint towards Obito with a rasengan in his remaining hand. Obito then phases through the Rasengan, strikes Naruto in his throat and slams him into the cracked ground, Effectively choking him.

" _So this is how it ends,"_ Naruto thought " _After all the hard work I put in, I couldn't protect them"_ Naruto begins to remember the faces of all his dead loved ones, before remaining on a single face. How he loved her bubble gum hair, her kind smile.

" _ **Naruto!" A demonic voice rang.**_

"Kurama, Im sorry," Naruto began.

" _ **Kit, shut the fuck up for a goddamn second, humans are so retarded," Kurama began. "I might have a plan."**_

 **Author's Note: Hey Fanfiction world! Well this is my first story, I just wanted to try it out. If you guys like it, or help me out, I'll definitely continue. I have a lot of ideas. I don't want to spoil too much just in case, but obviously this is NaruSaku. Sorry Hinata fans, I just think Sakura's personality better matches with Naruto. She can handle him. I know this chapter is so grim, but it will pick up, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback guys, really helped. Here's a longer chapter. Enjoy! :)

 **Tailed Beast/Kurama-BOLD**

 _Naruto's Thoughts-Italics_

 _ **In Naruto's Mindscape, as Obito is choking him**_

Naruto opens his eyes to find himself in the familiar setting of his caged jailors home. The sewer, inside his stomach.

" **Listen up kit, we might only have one shot at this, I have been fucking stuck inside your body your whole life. I don't intend to go out as a captive. Before Otsutski Sage-Sama died, he entrusted the tailed beasts with a jutsu. He knew that his descendants would end up fighting, and it could prove to be fatal to this world. He said the technique would allow the user to correct their past mistakes. This is the time to use that jutsu." Kurama hastily explained.**

" _Wait, Kurma aren't I dying right now?" Naruto blurts out._

" **YES BAKA! SHUT THE FUCK UP, SO I CAN SAVE YOU! Now I can open the tear to the space time continuum, when i do that, you have to hirashin right inside of the tear. Theoretically, you should be able to return to hopefully your 7 year old self. I mean unless you die," Kurama nonchalantly explains.**

" _Huh?" Naruto asks._ Kurama facepalms in the background with his gigantic claw paws.

" **Of all the people to get stuck in. I'm gonna open up a portal, throw a three pointed kunai in the portal and teleport. Now go fucktard. Lets save the world.**

 _ **Back to reality**_

Naruto awakens again to feel the life slowly slip away from his body. He desperately tries to bring in any air he can to survive. "I'm sorry Naruto, but i'll see you again in my new world. Then you will see, there will be peace. No more fighting. You can see your mother, and father again. You can see Sakura again," Obito says. At this moment, Obito sees a rasengan aimed for his face. "You fool, I can easily phase right through this," Obito taunts as he phases through the swirling ball of chakra."

"Exactly what I was hoping for, Obito-teme," Naruto shouts as he hirashin's through the portal. The last thing Naruto would see, is the picture of Sakura in his mind as he loses consciousness….

' _Where am I?' Naruto thinks._ He looks down to see himself in a barren apartment on a twin bed. Open packets of Insta-Ramen litters the floor. "YATTA! IT WORKED!" Naruto screams. ' _wait if I am really home, then the village should have never been destroyed. Then Sakura and all the others are ok. Pervy-Sage, I can save him, and Sasuke too!' Naruto ferociously thinks._

' **Slow down Kit, it worked, looking at your chakra system, I'm guessing you are about 7. Now we need to set up a plan. We have to limit the amount of people, you are allowed to tell about the future. We don't want to deviate so much as to change the enemy's plans. For now, only tell Sarutobi and Kakashi. We also will be training in our tailed beast form tomorrow, plus keep in mind, you're in your 7 year old body. Even though your mind is so much more advanced. Your body isn't. We have to work from the ground up.' Kurama explains.**

' _Fuck, sure thing furball' Naruto groans._ Naruto then proceeds to get dressed in order to head down to the hokage tower.

 **At The Hokage Tower**

"Still probably the strongest ninja, in the village and I'm stuck signing papers," Hiruzen sighs. "I need to retire." Suddenly there was a huge crash coming from the hallway.

"Jiji-Sama!" Naruto exclaims as he heads into hug the elder hokage.

"Naruto, what's the matter, I saw you yesterday," Hiruzen sweat drops. Naruto then gets off of Hiruzen's lap and, looks at him with a face of unusual seriousness. This bothered the aging hokage. Naruto has never looked at him this way before, he is usually a bundle of energy, that just could not be contained. Naruto then began to tell his tale of unusual circumstance, beginning with the start of the 4th Shinobi World War, and ending with Kurama's plan. He carefully goes around the topic of Hiruzen's death. Hiruzen's face remains stoic and unchanged throughout and after the story. After what seems like an eternity of silence, Hiruzen takes a deep breath and begins. "Naruto, I believe you, but you must understand. I simply cannot do anything unless I am 100% certain you are telling the truth. The fate of the village rests in my lap. To ensure that you are telling the truth, you must go through Ibiki and Inoichi. I pray that this is an elaborate lie, Naruto, I am afraid of the future you just foretold." Hiruzen rants.

"If only I was," Naruto finishes.

 **Authors Note: Told you guys I would be updating frequently! I'm feeling great about this story. Just so you know, there will be other coupling in the fanfic surrounding NaruSaku. I also want to note that, I really am going to try and prevent Naruto from becoming way overpowered in this fanfic. Next chapter will probably be up sometime next week, maybe earlier. Have a great memorial day weekend ;)**


End file.
